1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally concerns torpedo levels, which are ordinarily provided with spirit tubes or capsules that permit use of the level to confirm vertical or horizontal orientation of the surfaces or edges of objects. More specifically, the present invention concerns a torpedo level having an adjustable spirit level protractor to permit selection of desired angles other than horizontal and vertical. Even more specifically the present invention concerns a torpedo level having an omnidirectional level capability and magnetic retention on ferrous metal objects, permitting a user to accomplish hands-free positioning of the object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Torpedo levels are typically small and lightweight hand-held level devices that typically have pointed or rounded ends, enabling them to be easily inserted into carried in a pocket of a users clothing or tool apron. Torpedo levels are well known in the art of construction and typically have a relatively short level body, from 8″ to 12″ in length, within which is mounted slightly curved transparent spirit level tubes or capsules of circular cross-section that have level indicating indicia. The spirit level tubes are typically used for verification of the orientation of objects engaged by the level body and are visually inspected to determine the orientation of surfaces relative to the horizontal and, vertical or relative to an intermediate angle, such as 45°. Torpedo levels are typically are provided with spirit or bubble tubes containing a fluid medium and air to develop an internal bubble. The spirit or bubble tubes are marked with indicia with which a bubble within a selected spirit tube is oriented to confirm the orientation of a surface or edge that is engaged by a straight edge of the level body.